Field
The described invention relates generally to measuring viewership of a page in a social network.
Description of Related Art
Pages in a social network can be directed to various topics of interest, including celebrities; local or national businesses; fictional characters; political or ideological movements; or any of a variety of other topics. Pages are created by one or more users of the social network, who then become administrators of the page. Many pages are open to all users of the social network.